A Day in the Life
by aniuwolfe
Summary: A series of one-shots pertaining to the team and their troubles, their contemplations, and their lives. Mainly Reid-centric. Drama/angst galor.
1. Helpless

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me and I am not gaining any sort of profit from writing this (except perhaps my ego from all of your kind and loving reviews wink wink nudge nudge).

_

* * *

_

_I wish that I could help you  
But you seem less than helpless  
I always tried to tell you  
Someday that it'd seem so special_

_- Sugar  
_

I know that it doesn't do me any good to blame myself for things I can't control. Hell, I do it all the time. Everyone knows it. But I just can't help myself. There's always that twinge in my chest, that…little voice in the back of my head that's always whispering, 'what if you'd have been there? Could you have made it better? Made a difference?'

But the second I saw Reid's face when he shut that sliding glass door told me there was nothing I could have done. He looked at me, face full of regret and concern for me, and I looked right back, panicked to my core. What had he done?

"I'm sorry…"

I saw the powder and I felt my heart break. This kid, who had seen so much more and been through so much more than he should have had to go through at his age had saved my life. Even now, running to and fro in that room of death, he was still focused on continuing the case to try and find the answer. Most would think he was doing it to find the cure for himself, but those of us who know Reid know better.

I stare ahead at the white tents surrounding the room that my partner –Goddamn kid locked himself in there and _kept me away_ to keep me safe – was locked in, and I can't do a damn thing about it. It's infuriating. Those that know me know I'm not so good at handling the 'sitting back and watching' bit that occasionally occurs in our line of work. All the more reason why I respect Garcia.

I listen as his labored breathing and fast speech flow through my cell and into my ears as he continues to search for clues to help us. We're outside – I should be in there _with him, _not_ out here _– waiting for him to find something, anything, that will reveal something. Garcia delivers bad news, and rough coughing interrupts my train of thought.

I just can't take this anymore.

We've come to a realization. Chad Brown. God help him if I come within firing distance…

Garcia hangs up to call Hotch. I shift my attention to Reid. I can hear his labored breathing. "Kid, you did real good. Now get the hell out of there." I mean it.

He lets out a choked "Bye," and he's gone. I close the phone, pocket it, and clench and unclench my fists.


	2. Confidence

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

_

* * *

  
But now I have no  
Confidence It all seems jumbled in my mind  
But that's why I'm  
Thinking of the times I had  
Wondering If I will ever again_

_- Downface  
_

When I'm referred to as a kid, I can never fully bring myself to be annoyed. I have no idea why, but I never can. Maybe it's because I know it's a term of endearment? Maybe I just like the attention? No, that's not it. I don't crave attention. I usually get it more often than desired anyway.

So why is it? Maybe now, with the severity of the situation, I shouldn't be thinking about things like this. My mind darts to and fro, reliving the past in quick intervals only lasting a second or two. All the times I had been referred to as "kid" or "pretty boy" echoed through my mind, but the memories only brought amusement and a sense of belonging.

Am I really going to die here? I don't want to. I want to hear Morgan mock me, I want to see Garcia's endearing smile. I want to see Hotchner attempt to grin when one of us tells a stupid joke. I want to see all of that again. I know they're worried, but hearing them panic only makes it worse.

I hear Morgan's concerned tone over the phone. "C'mon kid. The Reid I know wouldn't give up like this."

Oh? Glad to hear it. Something clicks in my head, and I smile. Even as I cough, my lungs burning and my hands shaking, I smile.


	3. Illusion

Guess whose viewpoint I'm writing from? :'D

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

* * *

_Please don't go, I want you to stay  
I'm begging you please, please don't leave here  
I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel  
The world is just illusion trying to change you_

_- VMV Nation_

His hair is getting longer. It suits him.

He is the youngest. That makes him the focal point of my attention more often than not. He's still so young. To have to see these things, it must be hard. It was hard on each of us. I've tried to tell him that, but I know it hasn't really sunk in.

His hair growing is symbolic in my eyes. Maybe he doesn't know it; he probably does. He knows everything. And yet, he's come for my help numerous times. It wasn't always so willingly, but he did. That says something to me.

He's always changing, but I think that, one day, he'll see that that isn't always a bad thing.

I'm driven to protect my team from harm. I will keep him safe.

* * *

Reviews make me smile. I like to know if I need improvement. =]


	4. the Defense

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

_No peace and no friends  
We trace the mortal edge with no defense  
To state the obvious  
This world is perilous for us  
No sense and no guide  
Aint it beautiful to be alive yeah right  
I wont resign before the struggle ends  
So Ill construct this sound defense_

_- Bad Religion_

I'm not normally one to get angry easily. Or at least, I don't let it show. There are some cases that make me very angry. But I am capable of concealing my rage to benefit the case at hand.

Chester was different.

The things he did were…I don't want to have to think of the details again. Therefore, unspeakable is a good way to phrase it, I suppose.

So when he called us in to interview him, I was interested. I asked Reid to come along. He did.

If I had asked anyone else I would probably be dead right now.

When I pressed that button, and no one came to answer, a sinking feeling ran through me. As if I had a gun pointed at me (ha ha laugh all you want reaper). I pressed again, and I heard footsteps. Reid is light on his feet and is gentle in everything he does, so it wasn't him. I turned and look Chester in the face and the ghost of a grin darkened his features.

Damn.

Next thing I know, I'm furious, I'm taking off my jacket and tie, and I am perfectly willing to start a brawl. I brace myself, ready to protect Reid, who I know would never be able to fight his way from a serial killer (Can _I?_ Even I am not so sure), and Chester grins. He moved towards me, that menacing look chilling me to my core, and suddenly, I heard a sound I would never have thought I would be so happy to hear.

Reid started to talk.

And he talked, and he talked, and I could see Chester's curiosity as he turned to the young doctor, and I slowly began to move behind the man. I knew what Reid was doing, but Chester did not. It was risky, and somewhat foolish of the boy, but he knew that Chester would not attack him. As I listened to Reid, I was astounded at the things he was saying. We already knew most of this, but some of this he had to have learned today.

I listened, and Chester listened, and suddenly, the door clicked open. Reid physically relaxed. I did as well.

I vaguely wondered if Chester believed what Reid had said. As if reading my mind, Chester asked, as I walked out and Reid went to follow, "Do you think it's true? That I never had a chance?"

"I dunno, maybe?" was the rushed reply before we were both out of the cell.

I grinned.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. C:


End file.
